La Princesa y el Guisante
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: For my lovely Kozue    Es mi propia versión del cuento de La Princesa y el Guisante, escrito y dedicado a Kozue Okawa, una de las mejores personas que hay en este mundo, en un día muy especial, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Kozu-chan!


_**For My Lovely Kozue (:**_

_**Espero que la historia no te llegue muy tarde, pero es cuando pude subirla u.u Aviso que no tendré tiempo para una dedicatoria tan bonita como me hiciste tú, pero intentaré algo ;)**_

_**Mi queridísima Kozu, ¡hace ya casi un año que nos conocimos! Apareciste en el momento oportuno, me caíste tan bien desde el principio… ahora cuando hablamos, que por desgracia no es muy a menudo, siento como si fueras una de esas amigas que están todo el día conmigo y que ya se saben mi vida entera, a quien le puedo contar todo, y creo sinceramente que así es, además de que, en mi situación, creo que eres una de las tres mejores amigas que tengo. Siempre te estoy echando de menos, ¡hoy me he acordado de ti un montón! Estuve todo el día pensando: es el cumple de Kozue, TENGO que subir la dichosa historia XD y casi no llego a hacerlo a tiempo =S ¡Lo siento por eso!**_

_**Bien, te escribiría un pergamino de seis metros, pero esto tiene que llegar a esas tierras lejanas donde estás XD Así que mejor me dejo de rollos, y te felicito de una buena vez, con este pequeño regalo. Espero que lo disfrutes.**_

…

**La Princesa Y El Guisante**

Había una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un príncipe muy guapo, llamado Tsunami, que vivía en el Reino de las Licuadoras. Tenía la piel morena, como si hubiera pasado toda una mañana y una tarde tomando el sol; el pelo rosa, del color exacto de los pétalos que caían de los rosales que el jardinero real cultivaba en la entrada al jardín privado de palacio; los ojos tan negros que uno podía perderse fácilmente si se descuidaba, que además hacían caer enamoradas a alguna que otra dama, y de qué sorprenderse, si era totalmente normal; y lo más importante de todo, era que tenía un buen corazón.

Sus padres no habían tenido más hijos, y por lo tanto, él era el único heredero, de un reino que por las mañanas era rosa, por las tardes, azul, y en el anochecer se tornaba de color rosa suave, como las plumas de un flamenco.

La noche en que empieza nuestra historia, el príncipe volvía de una cacería a la que había asistido con su padre y el rey del reino de al lado, aunque la tarde no había resultado muy provechosa, ya que a mitad de la caza, se puso a llover y los animales corrieron a esconderse a sus madrigueras. Y aunque fingiera lo contrario por orgullo, o por mantener la compostura, Jousuke se alegraba de que no hubieran matado más que un simple jabalí. Él adoraba los animales, y no entendía por qué si no iba de caza no le valoraban como "hombre". Por supuesto, ese tipo de pensamientos no se los contaba a nadie, ¡él era un príncipe! Tenía que dar una imagen fuerte, y eso, según su padre, era pura cursilería.

A veces pensaba que no sería tan malo haber nacido en otra familia, en una de campesinos, por ejemplo, con la gente pobre. Al menos, ellos podían decir lo que quisieran, cuando quisieran.

Las casas comenzaban a divisarse con claridad a medida que la expedición de caza se acercaba al pueblo, y la gente corría de un lado para otro a pesar de la lluvia, buscando a sus hijos o terminando apurados, los trabajos del día. Ni Tsunami ni los otros caballeros, notaron nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que el criado que los acompañaba, dio la orden de parar. Unos cuantos hombres se bajaron de los caballos y formaron un círculo delante del resto de la marcha. Un príncipe debería haberse quedado montado en su caballo sin inmutarse por cualquier bobada, pero Tsunami, que era curioso y digamos que tendía a pasar del protocolo, desmontó con agilidad y fue rápidamente a enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Cuando consiguió abrirse paso a codazos entre los caballeros, los criados y la multitud del pueblo, vio tendida en el suelo, a una muchacha menuda, de cabellos castaños y suaves facciones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente empapada: se habría desmayado por el frío. Las enfermedades de ese tipo eran muy comunes en esa época del año.

A pesar de que muchas de las personas que, por su vestimenta harapienta, se podía deducir con facilidad que eran del pueblo, se amontonaban para observar a la chica, a ninguno de ellos parecía preocuparle lo suficiente como para apartarla del camino y llevarla a una casa, con una chimenea y un fuego calientes. En esto pensaba el peli rosa, cuando una gruesa señora habló en tono grave por encima de las voces de todos los que entonces se vieron obligados a escucharla.

-Esa muchacha llegó esta mañana al reino. Ya estaba enferma cuando vino, entró en mi panadería tosiendo fuertemente, le pregunté y me dijo que se encontraba mal, me pidió ayuda. Mi marido y yo no tenemos dinero, así que la eché de inmediato, no quería que infectara mis bollos.

Dicho esto, el silencio creado para que la señora hablara, se rompió, y mientras que los pobres se alejaban, asustados por la enfermedad, que en aquella época había matado a mucha gente, los criados se interponían entre el cuerpo y sus amos. El rey miró a su hijo con gravedad desde el caballo, aunque Jousuke hizo caso omiso, y se adelantó unos pasos hacia la joven. Y se agachó, ante el asombro de unos y la indignación de otros.

Le tocó la cara, estaba fría y mojada, como sus ropas. No le extrañaba que se encontrara mal, si había llevado eso puesto por mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a quitarse su capa para ponérsela a ella, y entonces una mano le tocó. Era la de la muchacha, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el rostro crispado en una mueca de dolor.

-Ayúdame… -le suplicó, débilmente.

-Tranquila, te llevaré a que te curen –le respondió el noble tranquilamente. La envolvió en su capa, sin mucha colaboración por parte de nadie. Nadie quería acercarse a la enferma, ni a ese loco que tenían por príncipe, que intentaba salvarla. ¿Hacérselas de héroe? No, ¿qué había de malo en ayudar a alguien?

La cogió en brazos cuando hubo terminado, y se las arregló para subirla al caballo con él, ayudado por su fiel criado, Genda. Todos le miraban con ojos penetrantes, casi nadie se creía lo que acababan de ver.

-¿A qué esperan, caballeros? ¡Continúen!

Y con ese grito instante de Tsunami, retomaron su camino hacia el castillo.

O_o

Tachimukai Yuuki, el joven rey que había venido de visita, decidió ignorar, con una gotita en la cabeza, la escena que Nagumo y Suzuno, dos de los caballeros de la corte, protagonizaban justo detrás de él.

-Oh, vamos, Suzuno admítelo, ¡odias montar a caballo! –se burló el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Nada de eso, lo hago perfectamente desde pequeño! Tú sí que no tienes ni idea, ¿qué manera es esa de cabalgar? –contestaba el menor, indignado.

-Estaba lloviendo, y no era para tanto. Además, lo tuyo es más penoso. No creo que caerse dos veces sea "hacerlo perfectamente".

El rey se adelantó unos cuantos metros: ya estaban casi a las puertas del castillo, y se podía ver a las criadas esperando en los jardines delanteros. Cuchicheaban entre ellas, señalándolos, seguramente se estarían preguntando qué diablos llevaría el príncipe con él.

La chica que habían recogido se quedó dormida por el camino, y a pesar de los botes que daba el caballo al andar, no despertó. Estaba envuelta por la capa marrón del príncipe, y parecía como si entre eso y sus brazos, nada perturbara sus sueños, y Tsunami la bajó con cuidado, siendo ayudado de nuevo por Koujiro.

-Gracias, Genda, guarda mi caballo y puedes descansar –le ordenó en voz alta. A continuación, pasó a su lado y murmuró con complicidad- Está en la sala de lecturas, ve a alegrarle el día –y con una gran sonrisa, subió a la muchacha a una de las habitaciones del palacio. El criado de pelo castaño trató de no llamar mucho la atención con su repentina sonrisa, y fue a cumplir el mandato. Ya tenía ganas de verla, y una vez más, todo era posible gracias a la simpatía de su amigo el príncipe.

O_o

El príncipe se sentó sobre su cama, y repasó, como siempre, los sucesos del día: unos cuantos choques de opinión con su hermano, el príncipe Shuuya, y algunas regañinas por parte de su nana. A partir de ahí, lo único que podía pensar era qué pasaría con esa misteriosa chica. Había pedido a su criada Ulvida que la cuidara, y esta la avisaría en cuanto despertara. Así que solo tenía que sentarse en su cama, y esperar tranquilo a que las cosas sucedieran… ¡ah, qué demonios! No pudo aguantarse, algo le hacía mantener la imagen de sus ojos empapados pidiéndole ayuda. Pronto salió de su aposento y se encaminó deprisa, y sabía que no era su habitual compasión por esas cosas indefensas, como los animales heridos que salvaba de niño, que llevaba al castillo y observaba, dándoles todo el cariño y cuidado que necesitaban. Era algo más a lo que no sabía nombrar.

-¡Uy! ¡Perdón! –Tsunami, de tan rápido y distraído que iba, casi se cayó de las escaleras al toparse con Reina, que en esos momentos estaba igual de empanada que él.

-Oh, no es nada…

-De acuerdo. Tenga cuidado, señor.

-Lo tendré.

Y no fue hasta que cada uno llegó a su destino, cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella debería estar cuidando a la muchacha, y no escapándose, como se la había encontrado; y Ulvida cayó en que la habían pillado y que además no le dijeron nada, así que se encogió de hombros y se deslizó al interior de la cocina, donde su amante y cocinero, la esperaba.

Por su parte, el príncipe peli rosa abrió otra puerta, aunque no sigilosamente ya que estaba acostumbrado a entrar donde quisiera, cuando quisiera y como le diera la gana. Se paró en seco cuando vio que ella estaba despierta, e incorporada en la cama. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, y se acercó, sigiloso, torciendo la cabeza. Entre los dos se había creado un silencio, durante el que se miraron como si de esa manera averiguasen algo sobre el otro.

Jousuke se fijó en sus ojos, que por primera vez desde que la vio, se encontraban bien abiertos, vio que resplandecían como ámbares de un tono verdoso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó ella de manera enérgica. Le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-En el castillo del reino –tragó saliva. Ella llevaba el pelo suelto que, castaño y brillante, caía sobre uno de sus hombros, y los rizos destacaban entonces, a diferencia de cuando estaban mojados, extendidos sobre la calzada del pueblo. Notó que lo miraba esperando algo más, sorprendida y nerviosa. Recortó la distancia que le restaba para llegar hasta ella, y se sentó sobre las sábanas que la cubrían, tomando su mano con una delicadeza admirable- Soy el príncipe Tsunami Jousuke, te rescaté antes. Estabas tumbada bajo la lluvia, y no creí que eso fuera a hacerle mucho bien a tus pulmones. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Oh, yo… -estornudó, y eso le pareció una buena respuesta al príncipe, que le sonrió cálidamente- Me llamo Kozue Okawa –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Es un placer.

-El placer es mío. Creo que nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan importante como un príncipe.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, bueno… recuerdo muy pocas cosas de mi vida. Hace unos meses tuve un accidente, me caí por una colina, y me golpeé la cabeza con una de las piedras de la orilla del río de mi pueblo natal. A partir de ahí nada fue lo mismo –bajó los ojos y suspiró, todos esos gestos, apreciados al detalle por Tsunami- Recordaba algunas cosas, pero he olvidado otras muy importantes, así que decidí irme del pueblo. Me sentía una extraña –después de una pausa, sacudió la cabeza y lo miró sonriente- Pero no se preocupe, majestad.

-No hace falta que me hables así cuando no hay nadie –le dijo él, amable- Tu historia es bastante triste… -se compadeció.

-Lo tengo superado, no se… te preocupes –se sonrojó.

-De acuerdo –cogió aire- Parece que ya estás mejor, aunque Ulvida no me ha dicho nada –añadió entre dientes, pensativo, sin embargo, decidió no decir nada sobre su doncella más desobediente- Pero puedes alojarte en el castillo hasta que te recuperes del todo.

-¿Seguro que puedo quedarme aquí? No quiero ser una molestia, es lo último que… -pero él la interrumpió, acercándose quizá demasiado para acabar de conocerse y de hablar por primera vez, sentía su aliento tan cerca como justo antes de un beso, aunque ese momento no llegó. El príncipe recordó lo que eran él y ella, y que solo esa pequeña cosa sería un descomunal error. Se apartó de su pequeño cuerpo, sin levantarse, no obstante, de la cama. Carraspeó.

-Claro que no es molestia –ahora sí se levantó, aun queriendo quedarse a su lado durante horas y horas, y antes de salir por la puerta dio media vuelta al oír un débil "gracias"- Lo único que importa es que estés bien.

Y se marchó de allí.

O_o

Genda ni siquiera esperó a que le dijeran que pasase, utilizó la puerta de los criados e hizo algo de ruido para llamar la atención de la condesa. Ella llegó corriendo, segura de que sería él quien la visitaba, y al verlo sonrió de una manera deslumbrante y llena de vida, y lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

-Te estaba esperando, le dije a Tsunami que te chivara dónde estaba. Veo que salió bien.

El criado sonrió.

-Igual que las otras veces –le contestó, cogiéndola de la cintura y besando su boca. La chica oji gris soltó una risita al separarse por falta de aire.

-¿Acaso no te importa hacerlo en una sala tan fea?

-Lo importante no es donde, lo importante es con quién. Y si es contigo, querida Haruna…

Sin terminar la frase, porque sobraban las palabras, volvió a besarla, esta vez sobre el sillón en el que el padre de la chica se sentaba a leer cuando visitaba el castillo de su cuñada, y lo restante de tarde fue muy largo.

O_o

La cena de la familia real, era un acontecimiento en el que todos los miembros de la mesa debían ir con sus mejores galas, todos los días, y con unas mejores cuando había invitados, como el rey Yuuki, que estaba de visita para conocer a su prometida, la condesa Haruna Otonashi.

Esa noche no fue diferente: se colocaron todos delante de su silla, preparados para la entrada de Tachimukai. A los pocos instantes, sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban su llegada, y la puerta se abrió para dejar paso al joven monarca.

El oji azul oscuro suspiró brevemente, algo nervioso por todas esas cosas que, de repente, debía hacer. Hacía apenas dos meses, antes de la muerte de su padre, él solo era un chico que llevaba lo más parecido a una vida normal que podía ser en sus circunstancias. Y en nada, las cosas habían cambiado, a hacerle tomar decisiones importantes, y no solo sobre el reino, sino la de encontrar esposa, entre muchas otras. Él había tenido suerte, la familia del reino vecino era amiga de la suya y habían ofrecido con mucho gusto a la prima del príncipe, hija de la hermana de la reina. A decir verdad, no estaba muy convencido con eso, pero su madre le insistía tanto que acabó por aceptar el matrimonio de conveniencia.

Hizo una reverencia y se colocó mirando a la puerta, esperando a la condesa, y miró atentamente a la chica que entró después de él. Llevaba un vestido azul, con capas y dibujos de flores, y el pelo recogido en un trenzado algo extraño. Saludó con una reverencia y el resto de personas que allí se encontraban le respondieron, a su vez, con otra, antes de sentarse todos casi a la vez. A la joven le tocó entre su padre y su prometido, un hecho incómodo para ambas partes del futuro matrimonio. Apenas si se echaron una ojeada en toda la velada. Estar juntos, no les emocionaba en absoluto.

Cuando la mayoría de los comensales iba terminando el segundo plato, pavo con patatas y especias, la especialidad del cocinero, la reina carraspeó y todos se callaron para que hablara.

-Tsunami, hijo, mi doncella me ha contado hoy, que cuando has vuelto esta tarde de cazar traías una muchacha harapienta en brazos. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

-Sí, madre…

-No me importa que escojas a quien quieras como compañía, pero me preocupa eso de que esté enferma, podría contagiarte.

-Se está preocupando por nada, señora, acabo de ir a llevarle toallas y estaba perfectamente –intervino Ulvida desde atrás. Normalmente, los criados tenían terminantemente prohibido hacer eso, pero tanto ella como Hiroto, el mozo de los caballos, llevaban tanto tiempo allí que eran como una segunda familia, o quizá sería más acertado decir que como mascotas.

La reina asintió, complacida, y todos siguieron comiendo.

-Muy bien. Oh, Ulvida, podrías decirle que baje.

-¿Le parece bien, señor? –se dirigió la peli azul a Jousuke. El peli rosa dudó, aunque no le solía llevar la contraria a su madre, por tanto, ¿para qué discrepar ahora?

-Claro –Yagami se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y se retiró, buscando a la muchacha- Genda, prepara una silla y un cubierto, cerca de mí si puede ser –añadió en voz baja, a su más fiel sirviente, que en seguida obedeció, empezando a sospechar sobre si su amo y amigo no estaría confundiendo la compasión con otro sentimiento aún mayor.

La oji azul clara, Ulvida, subió las escaleras metida en sus pensamientos, cuando unos brazos la agarraron de la cintura, sobresaltándola. Y sin embargo, se imaginaba perfectamente a dos personas que podrían ser. Se dio la vuelta, con cara de circunstancias, dispuesta a reaccionar de formas diferentes según quien se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir su tarea.

-¡Hiroto! No tengo tiempo para hablar, debo ir a por la muchacha que trajo el príncipe esta tarde –se deshizo de sus brazos- Vamos, suéltame.

-¿Ni siquiera te puedo acompañar? –le pidió el pelirrojo. Ella suspiró, mirando a sus dos lados.

-Está bien, pero si Midorikawa se entera, serás tú quien le dé explicaciones.

-No se enterará –aseguró el oji jade, con su habitual y encantadora sonrisa, la peli azul negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo los escalones, hasta llegar al piso de las habitaciones de los criados, donde habían acomodado a la chica.

Entró y ella ya estaba perfectamente vestida, mirando por la pequeña ventanita del cuarto, que daba al lago, propiedad de los inmensos jardines del castillo, y se dio la vuelta cuando oyó la puerta. Miró a sus dos visitantes.

-Hola. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La reina quiere que bajes –respondió con voz dulce- Así estás bien, ese vestido es muy elegante.

Cogió a Kozue del brazo y la acompañó, de nuevo escaleras abajo, con ese fantasma de huesos que era Kiyama desde que Reina lo rechazó, siguiéndolas. Hubo unas cuantas miradas entre ellas, aunque no hablaron nada, y quizá la razón más correcta era que Hiroto estaba escuchando. Y eso había evitado una conversación que podría haber cambiado muchas cosas, ya que Ulvida sabía de todas las amantes que el príncipe había tenido, ella las atendió, y se hallaba dispuesta a chivárselo a Kozue también. Lo que nadie sabía, es que ella no iba a ser una amante más. Ni siquiera una amante a secas.

Llegaron al comedor, la peli castaña hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento. Lo que encontró allí fue a una dama que parecía importante, y un joven con aspecto de que también lo era, mirándose incómodamente de vez en cuando, y sentados juntos; localizó a la mujer que debía de ser la reina, era una mujer hermosa, y rebosante de energía; después vio a príncipe, si no le engañaban sus ojos, bastante sonrojado, y a la tal Ulvida y un joven peli verde y de ojos negros, con delantal, en mitad de un discreto coqueteo, deshaciéndose en sonrisas con el otro.

Suspiró, y se metió el primer bocado en la boca. La reina se acercó a su hijo.

-¿Es por esa joven por quien estás tan ruborizado?

-¿Yo? Pero madre, si no me pasa nada, estoy perfecta…

Pero la mujer se dirigió a Kozue, terca, y le habló sonriéndola:

-Querida, creo que las habitaciones de los criados no son suficiente buenas para ti. Te alojarás en una de invitados, la que está al lado de la de mi hijo.

-…mente –susurró Tsunami, queriendo que la tierra se abriese allí mismo y se le tragara.

-Gracias, señora –contestó la oji miel, sorprendida pero con educación, unos modales que no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su pérdida de memoria. Nunca lo sabría, de todas formas.

O_o

Aquella noche, Kozue entró en su nuevo aposento, que tenía un aseo adosado, y admiró todos y cada uno de sus adornos. Tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero no podía concretar por qué. Mientras ella se aseaba antes de dormir, la reina, seguida de su doncella, Aki, se colaba literalmente en su habitación, y colocaba una pequeña bolita de color verde, debajo de la cama más cómoda que sus criados habían sido capaces de preparar, con almohadones, cojines, edredones y colchones.

-Señora, dese prisa –le advirtió Kino, vigilando la puerta del aseo.

-Ya está –la reina se irguió, orgullosa de su trabajo. A continuación salieron del aposento, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Está segura de que funcionará, majestad?

-¿Dudas de mí? Solo una persona tan noble, como una princesa, podría responder al hechizo. No hay mejor truco que este, Aki, esa chica me resultó muy familiar…

O_o

-Te amo, Haruna –dijo Genda en voz baja a su amada, le besó las manos en la última despedida del día, y hasta que Tachimukai no se fuera, no se volverían a hablar por precaución. Si el rey se enteraba de que ya antes de la boda, Otonashi se veía con su criado, las cosas podrían torcerse más de lo que les convenía.

-Yo también te amo… ojalá pudiéramos estar juntos, y no el rey Yuuki y yo –se lamentó la peli azul oscura. Koujiro asintió.

-No te preocupes, si te lleva con él a su tierra, yo iré contigo –la besó- Ahora debo irme.

-Claro.

Lo iba a echar mucho de menos. Se sentó sobre su lecho, tan adornado, tan lujoso, y le fallaba en lo único que de verdad necesitaba, y era que a partir de la semana siguiente, cuando se celebraría su matrimonio con Tachi, no dormiría al lado del que verdaderamente quería. Y eso era tan injusto…

Aunque por lo que parecía, Genda no había sido el último visitante de la noche. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer de espaldas y terminar el día profundamente dormida, para soñar con el amor de su vida y olvidar la maldita realidad, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Chasqueó la lengua y dio la orden de entrar. Era su prometido.

-Eh… buenas noches, condesa Haruna.

-Buenas noches. ¿Querías algo? –inquirió, como con prisa. El rey frunció el ceño, y se acercó.

-Sí. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante –Haruna arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, y el oji azul parecía decidido a hablar- Sé lo que tienes con el criado del príncipe. Os vi besándoos antes… ¡No! No te alteres –alzó la mano, deteniéndola en la acción de levantarse y disculparse, como tenía pensado hacer ella.

-¿No estás molesto? ¿Ni enfadado? Cualquier otro hombre en tu lugar me pegaría.

-Pues… yo no lo haría –contradijo- Sé que le amas. Y no te culpo, yo no amo a nadie aún, pero sé que lo que debes estar deseando es hablar con él, y no conmigo. Supongo que soy un estorbo para que estéis juntos.

-Tachimukai, ¿qué me estás queriendo decir? –preguntó la oji gris, cautelosamente. Ya estaba fuera de la cama, y a una distancia prudencial, por si Yuuki cambiaba de opinión sobre eso de no utilizar la violencia. Así podría escaparse.

-Que no importa si nos casamos. Tú puedes querer a quien te plazca, no te obligaré a nada, ni te prohibiré cosas. Ni siquiera necesito un heredero que sea hijo tuyo y mío, si no quieres. Puedes quedarte con él, sé que te hará feliz, además, no somos tan diferentes, y que el hijo fuera suyo no sería tan…

-¡Dios mío, gracias!

La condesa del reino de las Licuadoras sufrió un desborde emocional, que tenía que descargar de algún modo, y se lanzó sobre su prometido, ese al que no amaba, para envolverle en el más cálido de los abrazos, al que solo superaban algunos que le había dado a su amado Genda. El rey se extrañó, a decir verdad, nada le había parecido muy normal desde hacía dos meses, pero la abrazó también, y tomó aquello como la mejor muestra de agradecimiento, que nadie le iba a dar jamás.

O_o

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se asomó por las colinas, acariciando los campos y las casas del reino, tanto el rey y la reina, como Kozue Okawa, despertaron, aunque cada uno con una sensación considerablemente distinta.

En toda la noche, la oji miel no había parado de maldecir la hora en que se le ocurrió tomar el camino que llevaba a aquel reino, ese pueblo, ese castillo, y sobre todo, esa cama. Dio vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas toda la noche, encendió una vela para intentar descubrir qué era eso que no la dejaba tranquila. Pero el único resultado que tuvo, fue la certeza de no haber dormido muchas horas, y unas enormes sombras bajo los ojos, que al príncipe Tsunami, pensó Kozue, le iban a ser difíciles de contemplar sin desmayarse.

La familia real (padre, madre e hijo) se había levantado y preparado para el desayuno, que en el momento en que Kozue bajaba (con sus maravillosas ojeras y un humor no muy estable), degustaban alegremente. La peli rizada maldijo de nuevo, entre dientes, saludó como correspondía.

Tsunami se quedó mirándola unos segundos más que el resto de los comensales, pero decidió no echárselo en cara aunque, en esos instantes, después de haber pasado una noche tan horrible, era lo único que le apetecía: desahogar su mala leche contra todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Sin embargo, sonrió con una encantadora expresión y se hizo con su plato.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Kozue? –le preguntó el oji negro, amable.

-Eso, ¿era cómoda, la cama que te preparé?

Contestarle que no a la reina, era casi un exilio asegurado para la muchacha, así que asintió.

De lo que la pequeña Kozue Okawa no se daba cuenta, era que toda la familia estaba esperando que dijera lo contrario. Tsunami y su padre, por lo que habían visto, que era, ni más ni menos, una joven con el rostro demacrado, una mueca de rabia en el rostro y el pelo despeinado, que ni se había molestado en domar por la mañana. Ya lo haría más tarde, había pensado ella. Y la reina, que había permanecido casi completamente callada, veía la mentira en sus ojos y en su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura? Porque puede que quizá uno de mis criados hiciera mal su trabajo. En ese caso, puedes decírmelo. Vamos, Kozue, sé todo lo sincera que…

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, LA CAMA ERA UN HORROR, HABÍA UN MALDITO OBJETO QUE ME PINCHABA LA ESPALDA CADA VEZ QUE ME ACOMODABA, Y CREO QUE MI COLUMNA VERTEBRAL JAMÁS SE RECUPERARÁ DE ESTE INSULTO A LA COMODIDAD! ¡¿ES QUE FUMAN ALGO SUS CRIADOS, MAJESTAD? ¡PORQUE PODRÍAN HABER HECHO DECENTEMENTE SU ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO, QUE NO ES TANTO! –se tapó la boca, habría jurado por lo que más quería en ese mundo, que no era su intención decir eso- Yo… yo…

La reina se levantó, llamando la atención de su familia, y de otros de los nobles que allí se encontraban. Estaba sonriente, no como todos en la habitación, que ya se compadecían de la suerte de la chica, ¡con suerte no la enterraría viva!

Y sin embargo, lo único que dijo, fue que ya le había encontrado una esposa a su hijo. Kozue y Tsunami se miraron, sonrojados, perfectamente sabiendo a quién se refería la reina, y al tiempo que esta desaparecía por la puerta del comedor, dejándolos al control de la situación, se levantaron y fueron tras ella, olvidando todas las normas y las leyes.

O_o

-¡Madre! –La detuvo, jadeando, con su nueva prometida al lado- Madre, ¿cómo ha decidido eso solo después de que Kozue le gritara?

-¿Algún problema, Jousuke? ¡Ahora no me negarás que la amas!

La mujer tomó de la mano de Aki, su criada que, oportuna, venía de las escaleras de los cuartos de invitados, la pequeña bolita de ese color verde tan vivo y brillante, y la cambió a las manos de Kozue.

-Si te lo preguntabas, esta era la razón por la que no has dormido bien esta noche –la castaña miró su mano, ¿esa insignificante legumbre había concertado su matrimonio? Vale, ahora sí que el mundo se había vuelto loco. La mujer miró a su hijo y a ella, comprensiva- Sé que estáis confusos, pero todo lo que puedo deciros, es que estáis hechos para estar juntos. Sois un príncipe y una princesa. Sí, Kozue, princesa… y la prueba está en ese guisante.

Ni una explicación, la reina se volvió y se marchó, desapareció por las escaleras por las que todo el mundo se evadía del día a día, según parecía.

Los dos se miraron de nuevo, pero sin pudor por estar más cerca, mucho más cerca que cuando ella despertó. Jousuke se acercó. Entonces, era eso, lo que sentía tan fuerte, más que nunca, en su corazón. Aquello era lo que hacía que los días grises se vieran plateados, el sufrimiento, en algo por lo que pasar para llegar a conseguir la felicidad. Besó los labios de Kozue, por fin, sintiendo como si un peso se le quitara de encima, sonriendo sin separarse de ella. A pesar de todo aquello que estaba en contra de que llegasen a estar juntos, su historia, que comenzó bajo la lluvia congelada, terminó en el más cálido de los paraísos, y el final de su camino fue el amor.

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños! (:**_

_**Siento que el final haya sido tan precipitado (y malo T-T), pero la inspiración me abandonó (ya arreglaré cuentas con ella, no te preocupes… ¬¬)**_

_**Bueno, para finalizar, solo decirte que ya sabes que estoy aquí, y puedes contar conmigo para todo, que tienes una amiga al otro lado del charco dispuesta a apoyarte cuando lo necesites, y a lo que sea por ti.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Ai~**_


End file.
